Nerve cuff electrodes, placed around a peripheral nerve trunk, provide a significant improvement in the functional capabilities of neural prostheses as compared to muscle-based electrode systems. Until now, nerve cuff electrodes have been fabricated by highly skilled individuals using hand fabrication techniques which are time consuming and result in a low yield and variation between cuffs. A new, highly flexible electrode substrate has been developed that is formed using automated methods of manufacture. We propose to investigate the use of this new substrate to improve the reliability of the nerve cuff electrode manufacturing process and the quality of the resulting nerve cuff electrodes. We believe that this method of fabrication will revolutionize electrodes for neural prostheses. The mechanical and electrical integrity of nerve cuff electrodes manufactured from the substrate, as well as the biocompatibility and reliability of implanted cuffs, will be evaluated to investigate the substrate's suitability for application in neural prostheses. It should be noted that although the proposed material will be specifically evaluated for use in cuff electrodes, it is applicable to other electronic designs in which flexibility of an electrically conducting substrate is advantageous. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Neural Prostheses are used in a variety of applications including improving motor function, bladder and bowel assist, and diaphragm pacing. These systems can be used by individuals with spinal cord injuries, stroke, traumatic head injuries, and other conditions. The increasing sophistication of neural prostheses has pressed the limits of current electrode technology. Self-sizing cuff electrodes offer a greatly expanded variety of opportunities to manipulate the conduction state of voltage gated ion channels in peripheral nerve, which in turn offers opportunities to be highly selective in the groups of nerves activated by an electrical stimulus.